I'll Give Them To You
is the one hundred and eighty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kuroko tells Seirin that the Generation of Miracles were never allowed to play at full potential because of the damage their power would cause to their bodies. Furthermore, they never directly went against each other. Therefore, Midorima used this technique now because he knew he couldn’t win against Akashi’s Emperor Eye without it. However, Kagami proclaims that Midorima proved Akashi wrong by betting on this risky move—Akashi’s expression looks different from before. In the next play, Midorima faces Akashi—Midorima proclaims that Shutoku is not dead yet. Akashi replies that they performed better than he expected; nevertheless, Midorima will step aside for him. Appalled, Midorima trips and falls down. As Akashi moves past him, he encourages himself to get up—there is no embarrassment in falling down; what is worse is not getting up again after one falls. Everyone is shocked to see Midorima get up again and powerfully jump to block Akashi’s shot. Still, Akashi manages to pass downward to Nebuya, but just as he is going for the dunk, Otsubo manages to knock the ball away. Announcing that Otsubo is the best, Takao gets the ball. Dribbling forward, Reo Mibuchi tries to stop him, but Takao passes the ball to Midorima who scores, bringing the score to 63-71. Watching Midorima, Mibuchi is overwhelmed by his strong, focused, and aggressive shooting style. In the next play, Midorima and Takao both double team Akashi, trying to pressure him. However, Akashi horrifies everyone when he shoots the ball through his own team’s basket. He then addresses Rakuzan’s Uncrowned Kings—he never allowed them to get complacent. Furthermore, he can’t believe they allowed themselves to get flustered simply because Shutoku managed to close the gap. Therefore, he decided it would be better to get rid of that lead completely. Finally, he declares that if they lose because of what he did, he will quit the team immediately. Moreover, as further atonement for his sin, he will personally gouge out his own eyes and offer them to the team. Jolted, Hayama tells him he doesn’t need to go that far. Akashi responds that he is sure that will be unnecessary because he knows that they will win this. Determination renewed, they get ready to face Shutoku once again. Hearing Akashi’s words, a jarred Takao can’t believe that he would gouge out his own eyes for an extracurricular activity. A speechless Kagami also thinks that Akashi might do it, and Kiyoshi believes that no matter what, Akashi’s ultimate threat had a profound impact on the team. When the play resumes, Hayama scores and brings the score to 73-63 in Rakuzan’s favor. Everyone believes that although Rakuzan is fighting on, Shutoku still has a chance through Midorima’s threes. Akashi then unexpectedly announces to a stunned Midorima that he is making a prediction—Midorima will not be touching the ball anymore. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye *Shintarō Midorima and Kazunari Takao's shot cooperation Navigation